Watashi Kirei?
by Snowleopard14
Summary: Miku is your average popular teenager in high school with a successful family and natural teenage crush. It isn't until her eldest sister Luka gets married that everything begins to go downhill, starting with Miku. Her whole life changes and slowly becomes deranged. No one will save her...Or can someone..? Will someone find her pretty again? Based off of Kuchisake Onna 2. MikuxLen


**New Story Time! This one is based off of Kuchisake Onna 2. It's a movie and I watched it and it was really good and I loved it so I am going to make a story based off it. It was hard to find it to watch online, both movies so, I can help ya the best way I can if you haven't seen them, but for now enjoy.**

**Kuchisake Onna's signature saying is; "Watashi Kirei?" which it means "Am I Pretty?" but it actually says "I Pretty?" since she doesn't speak proper Japanese, no? And they do live in Japan in this story~**

**I'm not exactly sure if this storyline is original from what I can see, but I'm just going to guess~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kuchisake Onna plot until it comes near the ending (I change it up there) and I do not down the characters used nor Vocaloid.**

The brush bristles had nice strokes through the silken teal gown Miku had grown to call her hair. Her hair cascading well past her back almost to her ankles about now, it was a miracle that brother was handy with scissors or else she would have never been able to get her ends clipped every once and a while.

Miku was dressed up in her school uniform, readying herself for school today. Holding back giggles at herself, she thought about the captain of male track, Kaito was his name. She had first set gaze on him when she had joined the track team.

He was awfully cute and he was more mature than seniors his age. She blushed at the thought of him possibly saying he liked her back and them both going on cute little dates together. Miku hadn't noticed she was thrown off track of fixing her hair up. Adding the signature pigtails, she finished her work grabbed her bag, heading for the staircase.

"Mama, where did Papa go?" Miku questioned her mother when she noticed her sweeping the kitchen floor. "Oh, he went to work darling. Is there something you needed?" Miku's mother asked in return while shooting Miku a sweet smile.

"No, just wondering. Well I'll be going to school now~" Miku lightly pressed her mother's cheek before slipping on her mahogany colored shoes. She exited her home and made her way down the porch and began her morning walk to the train.

Poor Miku had almost missed the train because of becoming sidetracked with the by the lilies being sold at a nearby flower shop. "Oi! Miku-chan!" the teal haired girl turned to see both of her friends, Rin and Gumi, walking towards her from farther back in the train.

"Morning guys!" Miku greeted in her usual chirpy voice. Both Rin and Gumi were the Miku's only best friends, ever since Junior High. Now here the trio was in their 3rd year of high school, almost seniors. "We have a track meet today." Rin spoke out matter-of-factly. Miku and Gumi both nodded in unison and then all three girls of blonde, green haired, and teal haired began to engage in small talk.

"Miku, I heard someone is fixing up a confession to give you later on this week." Rin whistled out with a giggle when seeing Miku's flustered expression and bright red cheeks. "W-Who told you that?" Miku questioned. She did get requests to be in a relationship a lot, but she wasn't expecting Rin to let her know when to get mentally prepared.

"A little birdie told me~" Rin responded slyly. "Oh Rin, you know everyone should just quite trying, she has a crush on Kaito." Gumi added her own playful remark only to see Miku become a tomato. "Gumi!" She scolded with crossed arms over her chest and a pout. Both Gumi and Rin were in a fit of laughter when their stop had come.

"Hey Rin, where's Len today?" Miku tried changing the subject, which it actually did work though she wasn't expecting it to. "Oh, Len decided to walk today. I don't know why he's always so quiet and reserved. I think his only friend is that kid who wears the sailor hat..Yeah, I think his name is Oliver."

Rin responded with a sigh at her brother's social life. The train had come to a hold at the first stop, which happened to be a block away from their school. All three girls exited the train along with some other students that attended their school.

The trio of young women had their small share of small talk before entering the school building and locker rooms to change into their tracking uniforms. Of course all three of them wouldn't stop talking for even a minute. They all stuck together like glue, it was impossible to separate them.

As they made their way to the tracking field, all three of them readied themselves for running. A gunshot was released into the air and all three of the girls ran with their all, but it was Miku who surpassed everyone. After all, Miku was the fastest on her track team, that's how she earned her title at school, not just for being a little pretty.

Her hair soared with the winds current as she ran; she loved having long, slim legs like this. If it wasn't for having long legs then she would have never joined track.

Her sprinting came to a stop as she neared the finish line, still far ahead of the others but Rin and Gumi close enough to Miku to not be behind for real. Miku truly was the Queen of Track. She stopped professionally along with both friends at her side after what seemed to be a minute.

"Great job, Miku! You seem to be getting faster every time we have practice~" Rin smiled and began to make way towards the locker room. They weren't sweaty, which they had long sleeved uniforms. It was only because it was fall at the moment and the wind was a little cold, but not to the extent of them needing to be run inside the gymnasium.

Again, meaningless conversation started up as all girls changed back into their natural sailor-like uniforms. Rin was brushing through her honey-blonde, shoulder length hair while Gumi was pulling a carrot charm necklace around her neck.

"Hurry up you guys! We'll miss homeroom with your pace!" Miku scolded playfully while pulling her bag off the locker room bench. "Alright Miku! Besides you should be the last one calling us slow, you are just lucky you were done early today!" Rin glared back with a teasing slyness in her voice.

Miku pouted and turned a slight shade of red. Both Gumi and Rin always teased her about being slow and ditzy with everything other than track, which was actually kind of true, but she was excellent in her classes most of the time.

"Let's just go." Gumi sighed and began to make way for the exit. Both Rin and Miku being the playful and childish girls they were, pouted at Gumi but giggled soon afterwards but followed suit of their green haired best friend.

All three of them entered their homeroom class, but they were actually pretty early, and there goes Miku going red by her lack of knowing the true time. She blushed and let go a nervous chuckle when Rin and Gumi's glares landed on her.

"Sorry guys, I didn't know the time..Ha ha.." Miku nervously continued, earning a harmful slap on the back from Rin, she winced and felt like crying. "Aw that hurt, Rin!" She whined with tears in her eyes, but Rin only laugh in return. "Suck it up Miku." She chuckled as Miku pouted at the blonde.

"Hatsune-san. " Miku turned to face another student she had seen around school before, he was in one of her classes, Utatane Piko she believed. "Ohayo, Piko-kun." Miku greeted again in her awfully cheerful tone. She could see the blush out of embarrassment on Piko's face, which she knew what exactly he was going to do.

"Um..I was wondering..would you like to go on a date with me?" Piko seemed nervous and Miku felt cornered. Both of her friends watched with giggles, smirks and cracked smiles. "Why? You barely even know me." Miku tried to seem polite, though she did notice her comment did come across rather rudely.

"Of course I know you! Your father owns _Hatsune Springs _the number one bathhouse in Osaka. Your mother used to be a kimono and yukata designer and she modeled. Your older brother, Mikuo, works down at one of the best coffee shops in Kyoto and your older sister, Luka, is getting married. You are the fastest on your track team, and you are truly pretty!"

Miku felt..Well..Disturbed on how well people knew of her family all because she was popular. Popularity was never one of her goals in school, it was always to keep high grades and keep up the great work in track, not capture the hearts of thousands of boys –even some girls –and to be envied and despised by other girls who wanted boy's hearts.

"Exactly. You know everything about my family and I, but not me personally. My favorite drink, what I like to do. You don't even talk to me on a natural basis, Piko-kun. This isn't a rejection, but try a little harder next time, alright?" Miku smiled politely at the white haired male and he bowed, bid a thank you and left.

A long and heavy sigh escaped Miku's lips. "That is just too much work." Miku mostly directed her words at her two friends who only chuckled and began up a small conversation with Miku during class before it started. Well today has started like any other, so let's just see how it turns out. Besides, Mikuo is coming home today!

…

Miku took the train alone today; Rin and Gumi had something to catch up on in club activities. The lucky part about taking the train home was that Kaito rode this train in the afternoons. Lucky Miku! She watched him chat with his friends, until the train came to first stop and dropped off the while population of his friends, leaving Kaito alone to look out the window and enjoy the view.

Miku blushed at the thought of this possibly being her chance to talk to him. Nervously, she made her way towards the captain and stood beside him, beginning a conversation. "Captain! Um..I know you are graduating soon. How do you feel about it?" Miku could hear her voice grow a pitch higher, damn her nervous streak!

"Oh, yes I am. I suppose I'm excited about it, but I will be going to college soon. Bummer, I'm all grown up." Kaito responded. He was so cool! Miku admired the way his sapphire bangs lightly covered his eyes and the way the grin graced his lips! His agility was exquisite too; Miku just couldn't help but love him for all the wrong reasons.

"Ha Ha! I'm sure that you'll be fine. You have your entire track on your records." Miku smiled politely trying to think of ways not to say something utterly stupid or out of topic. "I'm sure you will be too, I mean, your agility is perfect. You most certainly will be track captain next year." He smiled again, making her heart melt at the scene.

"Well I always listened to the advice you gave me..'Just Keep Running'." Miku recited, but she immediately felt like an idiot. Why would she show him that she remembered that? He told her that at the beginning of high school when she first joined the track team.

"Um..Isn't this your stop, Miku-san?" He assured her, which she looked outside the train window, which it indeed was a block away from her home. She mentally slapped herself before rushing off the train with a simple 'Ja Ne' towards Kaito.

She dashed down the block much quicker than she naturally would. She used unknown speed to run towards her home. Excitement of finally talking to the Captain and the fact of Mikuo finally being back home were both helping her guide home. She hopped up the porch with a smile and opened the door of her home.

In the living room, she saw Mikuo, Luka, and their mother all having an interesting conversation. "Mikuo-onii-san!"Miku pulled off her shoes as quickly as possible and dashed towards her brother, she hadn't seen him in such a long time.

"Miku-chan!" He called back. She was his namesake after all. They both shared a warm, heartfelt hug before Miku sat back next to Luka around the coffee table. "Ne, Miku glad you're home. Go change out of your uniform, we wouldn't want to get it messy now, would we? Besides, tonight we must discuss all of Luka's plans of marriage~" Miku heard their mother call from the kitchen where she brought out small cups full of herbal green tea, both Luka and Mikuo taking cups and sipping sincerely.

"Alright, Mama!" Miku was always a rather loud and childish girl, always ignoring the rules of inside voices. She made her way up the steps towards her room and began to change clothing and hang her uniform up on its usual hangers. After finishing dressing, she looked out her window and saw Rin's brother walking home with his friend Oliver. She could barely overhear their conversation..but they were talking about..Her.

She stretched out her window a little bit to hear better, which it worked better than she was expecting. "-ku has a crush on Kaito?" Oliver asked Len, which the blonde haired mirror of Rin didn't seem to care much. "I know you have a crush on Miku, but she like's Kaito, Oliver." Len shrugged at his friend's saddened expression. "There will be other girls, trust me." Len patted his back with a smile, which they moved on to another topic that Miku found uninteresting.

So Oliver had a crush on her, did he? Popularity sure made relationships turn to hell for Miku, but she didn't mind turning down other politely, her heart was captured by Kaito and only Kaito, no matter how cute all the other boys in her year were.

She hopped down the steps to meet her family again in the living room, where she sat in between both Luka and Mikuo around the coffee table. "So, Luka-nee-san, you excited about getting married?" Miku fixed up a conversation, which Luka only chuckled at her younger sister's curiosity.

"Actually, yes I am. You only get married once you know, and I surely am excited to marry Luki**(1)**." Luka exposed a genuine smile and Mikuo gagged. He always had a hard time accepting the fact that Luka was getting married. He was so dumb sometimes.

Soon the door slid open to reveal Papa with an excited grin. Miku giddily hugged him and dinner was served by both Luka and their mother. Well this family was taking the correct route. Fun, happy, and successful. It was a girl's dream for a life Miku had, and she would live it to the fullest.

As Miku ate, she saw a glimpse of sharp cerulean eyes**(2)** watching their family from the window..It was startling to know someone could be watching them. She decided to not press the subject since when she looked back; no sign of cerulean had left a trace, just moonlight and stars.

Even though the rest of the evening was very entertaining and fun hat left everyone falling asleep in the den, she couldn't help but feel her stomach churn the whole time. Who was watching them through the window and why?

**Omg! A new story I see!? No way! Well yes way and you don't really see much MikuLen until near the end and stuff, but bare with me people, this story is actually going to be somewhat good. I hope I get reviewers as I got along~**

**I looked all over FanFiction, and I couldn't find any other couple for a malexfemale with Luka except Kaito and Gakupo. Gakupo is Luka's ex in this and Kaito..Well is Miku's crush xD So I had to use Luki since they aren't related in this story. Oh and I didn't use Kiyoteru since…well..Do you see KiyoteruxLuka? Because I really don't.**

**Well No, I already said Gakupo is Luka's JEALOUS ex, and so those eyes in the bush aren't Len being all Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance on Miku xD It's Gakupo being a jealous Hoe bag.**

**Please R&R. I'm not very sure if using this plotline is original, but I'm hoping it is! I hope I get some reviews, pretty please~ Don't worry, Len and Miku will interact before the ending which bothers Miku's "Kaito Bad Romance" **

**~Snowy-chan**


End file.
